BackBone
by Destructive Demon
Summary: Hello everyone, destructive demon here, this is a new story, it has to be written in the devil may cry section because it is about demons,Claimer-the main character is mine,disclaimer-his name is Nicholas Du Caudrey,Capcom owns Devil may cry, i do not.


_**Back-Bone**_

_Hello everyone, this is Destructive Demon. This is a new story, It has no specific category, it is just a random story that i have created. I am using a few little idea's my friend had but I changed them around. He might write something with them but he does not write them for fanfiction, just for fun. So I hope you will all like my new story, I can write better than I use to, still not the best but i don't care._

_**Chapter 1 - Nightmares**_

**" **_**Help me **_**" a terrified voice disrupted the silence of the night. I turned to see a face filled with agony. I recognized the face for it belonged to my older brother. I dropped to me knee's with anger. I was full of rage because I was not there to help my brother in his time of need.**

**He slowly crawled towards me, still yelling to me for help. I watched in horror as my brother gasped for air. I could feel anguish sweep across my face because I knew there was nothing I could do for him, not now. I could only watch him struggle on towards me, still gasping as if the air would return to his fractured lungs. My eyes began to water at the horrible sight of my brother still struggling to survive, there was no help for him.**

**As he stumbled onto the ground he crawled upon, I ran over and took my place by his side and tried to comfort him during his remaining time on earth. " **_**Nicholas**_** " he muttered, trying to inhale, " **_**I tried my best to stop them...**_**". "**_**Stop them from what ?, Who ?**_**" I whispered, tears trickling down my cheeks. " **_**They were going to kill you **_**" He muttered, "**_** Who **_**" I asked again. " **_**Ar...ar...ma **_**" He stuttered as the last bit of life faded from his body.**

**His eyes became cold and lifeless. As I leaned over his body, still crying from the loss my life has just suffered, I felt something move. I jumped with suprise and fear and I looked at his lifeless corpse, his body was now stiff and his look of agony seemed to be etched onto his face. I looked around this unfamiliar setting, scanning to find someone to help me, I was lost in this place that seemed to stretch out for miles. I was cold and alone, Then I heard a cracking sound move swiftly through the air and it sent a shiver down my spine.**

**I turned my head sharply to where the sound came from and saw my brothers lifeless body, it was hunched over, I was confused and frightened as it slowly rose into the air. The cracking continued, and then i heard a sharp tearing sound, as I looked at it, I saw crimson colored blood dripping from his back where his spine had just broke. I looked away, completely disgusted but I turned back not to see the spine but a sword in it's place. The hair on the back of my neck rose and I heard a voice whispering in the wind, " **_**Take it **_**". " **_**Whose there, show yourself **_**" I demanded.**

**I waited for something to happen but I was disappointed when nothing did. I didn't want to take the blood drenched sword that was sticking out of my brothers back but I had a feeling that I had to. I gripped the handle and twisted it, and then I tugged the sword and blood spit up, I was standing in a puddle of blood I thought to myself, his blood, **_**my blood. **_**At that moment, I could feel my brothers presence flittering in the wind beside me. All of a sudden, out of nowhere a twig snapped.**

**I turned my head quickly in that direction, a monstrous creature was in my line of view, I stiffened and just waited to see what it was looking for. When it snorted and started to run, I realized that it was looking for me. The creature looked blood thirsty as it grew closer and closer. I was scared, however i concentrated on the grotesque being, studying it's features. Instead of readying the blade as it leaped towards me, I just closed my eyes.**

_Sorry to end it there but i need to save it for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please write a review/comment, telling me about what you liked and what you disliked, and tell me where i might need improvement so i can correct it. thanks, Destructive Demon out._


End file.
